


Late night latte

by Cherry_berry



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_berry/pseuds/Cherry_berry
Summary: Gaara's been the Kazekage for a while now, and it's not all that it's hyped up to be. It's nothing but paperwork!





	1. Midnight Tea Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism, it helps me get better. 
> 
> Another side note I tried to avoid using the reader's pronouns because I wanted to try and stay inclusive. From now on if I decide to continue this or not I'm going to use they/them pronouns.

It's been at least three months since Gaara's been the Kazekage. I mean don't get me wrong or anything I'm happy for him, they finally excepted him as a person. "Note to self: send thank you letter to Naruto later" But, that's beside the point, what I trying to say, even though all the happiness he's gotten, he looks. . . . Gloomier? If possible. . . And I've known him ever since we were kids.

Granted I wasn't always there for him, since I lived in the Hidden Leaf. But now I live here in the Sand, and now I'm his trusted secretary. I remember wanting to do it because I thought that It would bring us closer together.

I have never been more wrong.

Being his secretary and his right hand, has been nothing but paperwork!

There was a time when I was so sick of it I almost quit, luckily my pet, ( Pet name) held me back and made me sleep. I've had my pet lion ever since I was a kid. He's good friend

Speaking of him..

I opened my eyes only to have tan fur block my vision. I yawned and lazily tried to rub my (eye color) orbs into focus.

It was night and the stars were shyly gleaming, the sand and light hiding some of them. I blinked slowly and patted (pet name), he moved so I could stand. I stretched, loosening up my stiff muscles from sleeping on the floor.

After I did so I fixed my clothes, and washed my face, at this point, I was procrastinating.

After I returned, less tired and able to work I finally noticed the stack of papers were gone.

I flinched, my eyes widening as began I panic-searching tearing up my desk drawers in the process until (pet name) nudged me, making a low grunt noise and a note in his mouth.

He plopped it into my hand, I recognized, Gaara's handwriting

_"I saw you sleeping_

_Don't worry about_ _the paperwork_

_Thank you for your hard work, please rest"_

I ran out the door, legs a little wobbly from the sudden burst of energy, soon enough I came face to face with soft fur. I patted his head as I mounted him and he rushed to Gaara's office.

The redhead didn't even budge as I slammed the door open. Lo and behold The Kazekage was still there, pen in hand and working on the paperwork I was supposed too.

I got off (pet name), still using him as support, and faced the Kazekage

"(Y/n)" He spoke, voice raspy as ever.

"I should really get some tea for that," I thought

"It's late, you should go home" he continued.

"Lord Kazekage, sir..." I said, observing him. He looked normal enough...But wait, his eyes... No, are those more bags?? I really do suck at this job. I took a deep breath to relax myself, and I walked closer to his desk placing my hands on the edge softly, " Please, sir you must sleep"

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern" He replied, he still hasn't looked up at me.

I looked at him with worry, then the guilt washed over me when he picked up another piece of paper. I looked away as my fingers curl in the building guilt in my heart. Why did he trust me for this job...

"(Y/n)?" He calls again looking at me this time, concern painted in his light blue eyes.

And I found myself looking everywhere but his face, I fix my gaze on the ground and decidedly leave on top of (pet name) without another word.

****************************************

Once (y/n) had left the Kazekage kept staring at the door. He was still new to handling other people's emotions, and currently trying to decipher the actions his secretary had just done.

Shifting eyes, balled hands, wrinkled eyebrows, and lips slightly curled down. Along with the quiet but abrupt exit he would have guessed his friend was angry at him.

Gaara paused, lowering the paper in his hand, suddenly troubled at the thought of (y/n) being upset at him. He remembered how his friend would always say a good bye before going home.

He looked to the stars and thought of Naruto, what he would have done in the situation. He supposed the blonde would drop everything and go after his friends. He glanced back down at his desk, the stacks of paperwork still needed to be done. He thought for a moment, Maybe he should wait until the morning when (y/n) would be more rested and in a better mood, but doing that, there would be a chance that his secretary would be in a worse mood. Or to do as Naruto would do and drop his work to go looking for his (hair color) haired friend, but doing that would delay the work that needed to be done.

(Y/n) was one of his closest friends, he didn't want them to grow apart...

Suddenly The sound of the opening door caught his attention as he looked up to see, the very person he was thinking about.

(Y/n) held two steaming cups of tea, and a tired but willing smile for him, "I don't think I could get you to sleep...but please let me help you, I am your right hand, aren't I?" The tea was steadily held in front of him. Gaara, stood taking the cup with a curt thank you, then took a slow sip feeling a little more energized.

"I'm sorry" uttered (y/n).

"It's no problem," came curtly afterward, " And I'm sorry for making you upset, it was not my intention"

(y/n) looked up at him shocked at first but sighed quietly smiling at the Kazekage, "It's alright, I promise I'll get my work done on time"

The Kazekage nodded, and soon they fell into a comfortable silence as sat down and got to work,

He'd look up, occasionally to watch (y/n) work, (eye/color) orbs danced with the moonlight as the light from the room made his friends featured extenuated.

(Y/n) looked up after noticing something was off and caught Gaara's gaze.

The two were locked gazing into each other's eyes, that's when the Kazekage realized this was the closest he had ever been to someone. And he couldn't get enough of this particular someone's features.

He remembers the faded memories of them, playing in the sand. He remembers how the Hokage assigned (Y/n) to watch help and watch over him. The more Gaara thought about it the more (Y/n)'s smile, that comforts him, (y/n) laugh that seems to always catch his attention. (Y/n) was dependable and kind. Gaara realized that wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with (Y/n) by his side...But he wouldn't call them friends, he feels closer than that... Siblings perhaps? Or maybe...

"Gaara? Are you alright?" (Y/n)'s voice chimed in his thoughts.

He blinked into focus (eye color) shinning at him, and he gave a reassuring nod, "Yes, thank you"

The Kazekage sipped his tea and went back to work.

Gaara decided, whatever happens in the future, he is glad he has (Y/n) by his side.


	2. Moonlit Conversations

It’s become an unspoken tradition between the both of you. 

Whenever the Kazekage has to stay late, You’d get him tea and help him with his work despite his protests. 

After a week or so, he stopped protesting and simply gave a curt nod when you came in with two steaming cups of both of your respected flavors. In return, he gave you extra long breaks and maybe an extra day off or two. 

Often, after a particularly long night, you two would walk together down the halls making small chatter about various things about the day. It was nothing special at first, usually following along the lines of, “How was your day? Or, Nice work today” but today what your Kazekage had asked made you freeze in your tracks, right outside the Kazekage office, where the both of you would usually part ways. 

“Why did you agree to be my secretary, (Y/n)?” 

In hindsight, it was a simple question, nothing deep about it. But the answer made you blush, your cheeks becoming the color of his hair. Gripping your lion for support, your gaze directed to the floor as your (hair color) locks covered your eyes. The Kazekage, since spending time with you, realized he must’ve said something upsetting. . . Again.

He stopped a few steps ahead of you, the moonlight making his hair shine. He sighed softly, turning toward you and replied, “You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry if-” 

“Y-you-. . .” is all that came out before, your voice stopped. You wondered where the sudden burst of energy came from, and where it went. Right now however you’re eyes were searching the ground, finding out whether you should tell him the reason, or to simply drop the subject. Your lips pressed together, as you felt the cool desert air hit your reddened cheeks. 

A hand on your shoulder broke through your panicked haze, and you saw Gaara’s stunning eyes gleaming with worry, “Are you alright?” 

You breathed in, letting the cool dry air fill your lungs, as you straightened and gave a sad, but nonetheless reassuring smile to the Kazekage.” It’s okay, I-I’m sorry I made you worry, sir” 

Something about the smile you gave him, and how it is shone with the moon, made something twinge in the Kazekage’s heart. He had felt twinges in his heart before, the kind that had somehow had a physical effect on his body. 

When he was a child the twinge was sadness and had made his chest hurt in painful ways he couldn’t explain. 

During his pre-teen years, the twinge was rage, festering in his chest and letting the Shukaku take form in him. 

But now, the twinge didn’t feel like anything like those intense emotions of his childhood. It was gentler, warmer and while it did make his heartache, he didn’t mind. 

Gaara looked at his friend, he thought of how his friend would always smile so full heartedly at him, it made a smile bloom on his own face. “It’s alright, (y/n), be safe on your way home, Goodnight” and he gave a curt bow and turned away. 

This action made your heart, lurch. Despite your nerves, you still wanted to tell him the truth why you wanted to be his secretary. After all, You might not get a chance like this, that thought echoed in your head progressively getting louder as your body started moving. 

Your hand reached forward somehow catching the Kazekage’s sleeve, surprising the both of you. The Kazekage turned toward you, giving you the chance to speak, with his arms crossed in a patient stance. The adrenaline pumped through your blood once more, as you tighten your grip on his sleeve and straighten your back, (eye color) staring into seafoam green ones with determination. 

“I wanted to spend more time with you..” Your determination faltered, as your cheeks began to get red again, but through some miracle you kept going., “I wasn’t there for you, not in your time of need, especially when we were kids” you let go of him, quickly glancing at your lion, then back to him, your hands rising to your chest. “We used to play in the sand, at night. But I was too afraid to face you, so I hid in the shadows when we played ball” you were taking a defensive position, something you often did when you were nervous.

“I had to move away, and I never got a chance to tell you who I was,” You continued, “ I thought I’d never see you again…. But I did, at the chunin exams,” Which each word you relaxed more, turning toward him slowly.

“ Even then, I still couldn’t bring myself to face you.” You were fully facing him now with your shoulders turned to him. Your eyes laced with thought and regret as you stared at the ground. You closed them as one hand hovered in a closed fist above your chest, and the other clenched with determination at your side. You opened your eyes, “ But now, I’m here, and I promise I will _always_ be here,” your face softened giving Gaara a gentle smile, “With you” 

 

Once you had mentioned playing ball, foggy memories or him sitting on the sad and tossing a ball in the darkness only for it to return to him. He didn't think much of it, he only thought the ball had bounced back. When he first turned into the Shukaku he had completely forgotten about it, his eyes widened at the realization.Once you had mentioned the Chunin Exams, hints of (hair color) in the bushes flashed in his mind, and the feeling in his chest grew, but it was different from before. He knew this feeling, he felt regret. Regret because, he had forgotten about (Y/n). 

Your words had struck a chord in him, it was similar to when Naruto had done it, but the feeling was different. He looked at you with calculating eyes, but Gaara’s eyes were glazed over, his valuations were not aimed at you, he was sorting through his own heart.However, it only led to more confusion and soon his thoughts were racing in a jumbled mess. The Kazekage’s thoughts were always organized, but your words had put his mind into a tailspin. He blinked trying to clear his mind before he glanced at you once more, you were still smiling full heartedly at him, and a calming feeling washed over him.

Gaara stood still absorbing the moment, trying to memorize every single detail.Your (hair color) locks blowing in the wind, as the moon silhouetted your frame. Your smile, it was always your smile that caused emotion within the Kazekage.

And now his mind only showed you, both of you talking, drinking tea, you asking him about his health and family, and him asking you about different actions he had seen people do and what they mean, even the comforting silent moments between you two. He wanted to get to know you better, he wanted to spend more time with you, more time making you smile. Outside of work, he took a deep breath relaxing and letting his arms fall to his sides. Gaara’s face softening, as gave a smile of his own. He walked toward you and extending a hand.

“Would you care to go to the tea shop with me sometime?” he asked. 

Your hand hesitated for only a second then grabbed Gaara’s hand with a smirk, “Of course, Gaara. I’d love too” 

Both of you were smiling at each other with the soft glow of the moon illuminating the night.


	3. Heion Tea House,

Heion Tea House knew your orders by heart. 

At first, the employees, were of course, surprised by the Kazekage’s entrance, even more so that he had a person accompanying him. 

They had seen that person before, rushing into the store, during closing hours and asking for two cups of tea. After a few weeks, they started packing the orders and (Y/n) would pay in the morning, they actually have a night shift now, “for the shinobi getting home and craving some relaxing tea.” Its been a success so far. 

Today was different, however, last night (Y/n) didn’t order any tea, which in itself wasn’t abnormal. But now, (Y/n) was here, in the afternoon. With the Kazekage. 

The employees glanced at each other then snapped to work. Busying themselves with the inevitable influx of customers. 

When the Kazekage walked in, everyone could see the cool and calm exterior he was known for, but they themselves were frozen in both shock and awe. They barely realized the person next to him, talking to the Kazekage with ease. 

What the onlookers didn't know was the flurry of emotions the pair had within them. 

You were starting to think that coming here was a bad idea. You had asked him of course, if he wanted to leave, but Gaara insisted on staying. 

Once you both had been seated, across from each other, a green-haired woman appeared next to the table and spoke, “Hello, Lord Kazekage! And (Y/n), how are doing today!” she was enthusiastic, but the kind of enthusiasm that was hastily plastered on as a cover for the anxiety underneath. 

You had caught wind of this immediately, Gaara, however, had not, so when you were trying to hurriedly think of a sentence that would calm her down, Gaara had been quicker, months of Kazekage training kicking in. 

“I am doing well,” He said, his raspy voice was nothing out of the normal, and you knew this, but you couldn’t help but sympathize with the poor green haired girl. Her lips had tightened and her eyes had glazed over more. You could feel the anxiety with her, and jumped in,“I am too! How about you?” your head tilted with a smile, a hurried attempt to seem friendly. Luckily the girl had taken the hint and visibly relaxed a bit. 

“How, lovely!” She said, easier this time and her blush going away. “What can I get you two today?” she took out a pen and a notepad. 

 

“The usual please,” You replied with the same easiness the Greenhaird girl displayed, “ And could have the box of sweets to go?” 

“Of course, (y/n)” 

Once she had walked away, the room seemed to be buzzing with the patrons whispering to each other, this caused a pang through your chest. Your hands tightened on the table, pushing your hands forward a bit as you tried to hide, and to top it off a slight blush blooming on your face, reaching your ears. 

Before you knew it, a hand had been placed on top of your’s, which had snapped your attention to the man in front of you, “Are you alright?” The Kazekage was hard to read for most people. You, however, could see the very subtle and almost hidden concern on his face. 

“Y-yes, sir” you answered after a small hesitation, your mind slipping into autopilot. It was odd, on the battlefield, your focus was almost unbreakable, why now did it seem to slip.Nonetheless, you shook your head and placed a smile on your face. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Gaara slowly and surely had been getting used to telling the emotions of people, at least at a very basic level, there was undoubtedly more practice that he needed. But he seemed to know your emotions better than almost anyone (save for his siblings). 

He observed your behaviors and connected them to others. Learning had been the motive before, but now it was more of an enjoyable experience. He enjoyed watching you talk about your favorite hobby, or your progression in skill, sometimes he even enjoyed the “play” anger you expressed with your friends. 

Gaara, also knew your behaviors when you were nervous, or frightened. Right, now you were displaying those behaviors, even if you had hidden them with a smile. And your formal answer only confirmed his suspicions. He thought back to what usually made people scared, maybe you were nervous being alone on one side of the table. He had read somewhere, that some people don’t like being alone, and in truth (at least to him), you looked rather lonely on your side of the table. 

He recalled seeing you in the staff room, you usually sat next to your friends, laughing alongside them. He thought that image looked so right, you giving one of your brilliant smiles and next to friends. Gaara looked again into your eyes, uneasiness etched in them. 

The Kazekage rarely acted on emotion, but the ache in his chest at the thought of you being lonely was almost too much for the young Kazekage to bare. Before the either of you knew it, you had been sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

 

The action had made your face turn into a deep shade of red, you, however, didn’t even realize as you were having trouble processing the moment. And just your luck, the green haired women had returned with your orders. 

Gaara looked at you, and he knew you were in no shape to talk. He must've done the wrong thing, and watched as the woman began to lay your order down when he realized you had been more comfortable talking in private, “Do, you have a place more private?” He asked the woman in a low voice.

Gaara had the best intentions, but the request had both you and the girl glazed over in shock. Your poor soul had been sent into another storm of thoughts at Gaara’s words. 

“O-of course, Lord Kazekage,” The woman replied, going through the motions of placing your order back on the tray and leading the both of you to the back. You silently followed autopilot taking control as you tried to dissect Gaara’s actions. 

The door allows light to flood in, slowly bringing you back. You squinted to help your eyes adjust. And there you saw a table for two, with colorful cacti surrounding it, creating a sort of barrier between you and the outside world. 

Once you had been seated, Gaara once again sitting by your side, the woman finished putting the orders out. She bowed, and left, leaving the both of you alone. 

It was silent for a few minutes. Granted the both of you usually worked in a comfortable silence, but the Kazekage had felt this instance to be uncomfortable. It was you who broke the tension, as you reached for the cup and took a sip. The Kazekage following suit. 

You took women to compose yourself, your cheeks still pink, but you still spoke with an even tone, “I’m sorry.” you said as you kept your gaze in front of you, “I’m sorry I caused you trouble, sir” 

While you didn’t look at him, Gaara kept his gaze on you, “No, (y/n) it’s alright. The fault is mine, I should have expected something like this and planned ahead.” 

Your eyes shifted down to the table, “I shouldn’t have been hasty, and walked in at busy hours. I should have waited,” You finally gathered enough composed to glance his way and give him an apologetic smile, “I guess we’re even”

With that, another silence encased both of you, and Gaara had placed his gaze onto the cacti in front of him. 

The silence caused the Kazekage to think about earlier. Why you calling him sir, had been a telltale sign of your discomfort. 

He remembers your interactions with him, at the beginning you had been formal, but ever since the night you got the both of them tea it had felt natural to call each other by name. He released now how much he liked it when you said his name, it gave meaning when it was called. True “Kazekage” had tremendous meaning in it, but you calling him “Gaara” felt like you were talking to him personally. 

A small smile grew on his lips as he sipped his tea. 

“How was your day, Gaara” Your voice rang in his head, he turned toward you. You were already looking at him with a gentle smile. 

The world melted away and suddenly it was the just both of you. 

“Pleasant, and your’s (Y/n)?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, places leave thoughts and criticism in the comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Have a good day!!


End file.
